There exists a semiconductor light emitting device that uses a semiconductor light emitting element (hereinbelow, called simply the light emitting element) and a wavelength conversion unit including a phosphor to obtain white light by, for example, using a light emitting element that emits blue light (e.g., a blue LED (Light Emitting Diode)) and a phosphor that emits yellow light which has a complementary color relationship with blue.
When manufacturing such a semiconductor light emitting device, there exists technology to polish the surface of the wavelength conversion unit to become flat and smooth, and subsequently perform wet etching to create a microstructure on the surface.
However, even in the case where the surface is polished to be smooth and the microstructure is made in the smooth surface, chromaticity unevenness undesirably increases with the wavelength unevenness of the light emitted from the light emitting element because it is difficult to provide a distribution to the amount of the phosphor included in the wavelength conversion unit.